


Enter With Abandon

by IceBlueRose



Series: Indefinable [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam groaned silently at that as he walked passed Kris. They were definitely having sex tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter With Abandon

Adam took a deep breath, letting his eyes fall closed as the scent of chocolate filled the car. He opened his eyes and glanced down at the box, making a mental note not to let Kris talk him into a huge piece the way he had last time.

Sneaky little bastard.

He rolled his shoulders as he pulled out of the parking lot, following the familiar path to Kris’ house. Just the thought of Kris’ place had him smiling. It wasn’t a huge house because Kris had said that he didn’t need some place big. Still, it was big enough for pool parties and barbecues in the backyard and he’d made sure there were enough bedrooms to house his family whenever they visited.

Adam let out a breath as he turned the corner and then pulled into the driveway, coming to a stop in his usual spot.

He had no idea if Kris had been serious earlier even if he did have his suspicions. But until he knew for sure, he was playing it safe.

Decision made, he shoved the car door open, grabbed the box, and climbed out of the car, making sure not to tilt the cake when he slammed the door and locked the car.

Twirling his keys on his finger, he knocked on the door and waited. He could faintly hear music playing through the door and he grinned when he realized it was a CD he’d made for Kris a few months ago, putting on it all the songs that he told Kris were “completely necessary for you to hear. Trust me.”

He loved being right.

Moments later, the door swung open and any remark that Adam was going to make died as he stared at Kris. He swallowed at the sight of Kris wearing his glasses, the frames glinting in the light that spilled through the door.

“Hey,” Kris said, smiling.

Adam blinked a couple of times before smiling. “Hi.” He inclined his head slightly. “Glasses?”

Kris frowned for a moment and then laughed and shook his head. “Yeah. My contacts were killing me.” He licked his lips quickly and stepped to the side. “Come on in.”

Adam groaned silently at that as he walked passed Kris.

They were definitely having sex tonight.

 

~*~*~

 

“Kris,” Adam groaned. “Are you trying to kill me?” He gestured towards the food, glancing over the country fried potatoes and what looked like macaroni and cheese made from scratch. “You’re trying to kill me.”

Kris raised an eyebrow. “No, I’m not.”

“What’s the rest of the meal?” Adam was pretty sure he already knew the answer but he wanted to confirm it.

“Pulled pork sandwiches.”

“You see?” Adam nodded at him. “Killing me.” The complaint was only half-hearted though because Adam really couldn’t resist when Kris decided to make anything barbecue. He had no idea what Kris did to the meat to make it fall apart the way it always did and he never will since the only time he asked Kris about it, Kris had looked at him and told him, with a completely straight face, that it was part of a secret society for people who had lived in the South for a certain amount of time and telling him could get them both killed.

Adam figured that was about the same as when he’d told Kris that in order to answer any curious questions he might have about what it was like to be with a guy, he’d have to be initiated first and the initiation ceremony included him losing his pants.

“Whiner.”

“I’m a whiner that brought cake.” Adam lifted the box.

“Oh, sorry. I should’ve taken that from you.” Kris shook his head as he took the box. “Do not tell my mama about that or she’ll come over here all on her own.”

“Well, I miss your mama so maybe I should call her right now.” Adam smirked lightly and took out his phone, shaking it at Kris, who stuck his tongue out. “Very mature, Kristopher.”

Kris glanced over from where he was peeking into the box and smiled. “Just get yourself a beer while I get the buns ready,” he ordered.

“Kinky.”

Kris snorted as he put the buns on the plate, scooping the meat onto each and topping them each with the other half of the bun. He nodded at the table, waiting for Adam to go first before following, setting the plates down on the table and sliding into his seat.

Dinner was quiet for a few minutes as they served themselves and then Adam begins talking, about the tour, about the people he met, about how Carl the sound guy can’t stop showing off pictures of his new baby boy. Kris mostly listened, interjecting a thought every now and then, and, God, but it’s all just so normal that Adam doesn’t know what to make of it. Things have been like this with them for years with Kris being the more taciturn of the two, using mostly his expressions and the touch of a hand to get his point across, while Adam uses his words and gestures to tell a story.

Adam paused as the first words of the next song on the CD registered.

 _It’s not the way you think that turns me on; The last thing I wanna do is listen to you talk; Don’t wanna know what you’re about, just want your dirty little mind and your dirty little mouth._

His gaze shot to the CD player, trying to remember if he’d been the one to put that song on the CD. One look at Kris told him that, no, he hadn’t put this song on the CD.

And when, exactly, had Kris become a fan of J. Englishman?

Kris stood and moved towards Adam, his purpose clear. Seeing this, Adam stood as well, turning Kris slightly and looking down at him, searching for any hint of hesitance.

“You’re sure?” When Kris opened his mouth to respond, Adam cut him off. “Be sure when you answer, Kris. No regrets.”

“None,” Kris answered. He stretched up, pulling Adam down until their mouths met. Adam’s hands tightened on Kris and he pushed him backwards until Kris’ back met up with the wall.

He slid a hand around Kris’ front, easily slipping it under Kris’ shirt and scratching his nails lightly down Kris’ stomach, feeling the way his muscles clenched at the feel. He skimmed his hand lower, brushing against Kris lightly, causing him to arch into Adam’s touch, before he pulled away.

“Adam,” Kris breathed, the protest sounding more like a moan than anything else.

“Bedroom,” Adam told him. “I want you in the bedroom.”

As he maneuvered them into Kris’ room, he lifted Kris’ shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor before he yanked Kris’ jeans open, sliding his hand in and cupping Kris through his briefs. Kris jerked, bucking up and into him when Adam squeezed lightly before he pulled his hand out again. They fell to the floor as Adam finally got them lowered enough before he shoved Kris lightly and watched as he fell back on the bed.

Adam shrugged out of his jacket, tossing his jacket to the side, his shirt and boots following. Eyes running over Kris’ body, he crawled up the bed, straddling Kris. His eyes narrowed and he pulled Kris’ hand from his dick, pressing his hand down against the bed. “Mine,” he muttered. “Been wanting to do this since I saw you in those fucking glasses.”

“Going to have to wear them more,” Kris panted.

 _Your flesh is so; I wanna take you twice, wanna take a bite._

“I didn’t make this CD,” Adam said, lips brushing against Kris’ chest as his hand wrapped around Kris. Kris moaned and shook his head as Adam began to stroke him, swiping his thumb over the head, gathering the precome that gathered there and using it to make each stroke smoother.

“No, I—oh fuck—I made it.” Kris’ eyes fluttered shut as Adam increased the pressure of each stroke.

“Hmm, for tonight?” Adam bit down on Kris’ earlobe, smiling at the way Kris’ hips stuttered and then thrust up harder. “Or do you use it whenever you need to get hot? You touch yourself while listening to this?” He wasn’t sure which he found hotter, the idea that Kris already had these songs and took advantage of them or the idea that Kris would find these songs specifically because of him.

“Tonight. I made it for tonight.” Kris’ voice was hoarse, his drawl more pronounced as he said it.

Adam’s smile widened and he rewarded Kris by taking his mouth, swiping his tongue along the roof of Kris’ mouth.

“Good.”

He moved his mouth lower, licking a path down Kris’ neck and then mouthing at his chest, tugging on first one nipple and then the next with his teeth. He moved his mouth back up, biting down gently and sucking on the skin there, swirling his tongue over the mark as he rolled his hips against Kris’ thighs.

Adam pulled back again and studied the mark, twisting his wrist slightly. “Mine,” he said again.

Kris stiffened, his back arching, feet planted and hands twisting in the sheets as he thrust up one last time into Adam’s fist and came, Adam’s name the only thing he could manage. Adam continued to move his hand, stroking Kris until he hissed and shifted, his head rolling. He pulled his hand back and shifted back to stare down at Kris.

“Should see yourself.” He trailed his fingers down Kris’ side. “So damn gorgeous like this.”

Kris flushed, his skin heating as it reddened, spreading from his cheeks and down his neck. Adam grinned and shifted against him.

“You are.”

 _Just one thing I can’t compromise; I wanna see you work it guy on guy_

Kris looked up at him and then pushed up, using his momentum to switch their positions. He started at Adam’s mouth, biting at the edges and tracing Adam’s bottom lip with his tongue. Barely pulling back, he slid lower, tracing over the freckles that were sprinkled across Adam’s skin.

Adam’s hands slid through Kris’ hair as he rocked his hips. Kris shook his head and pulled back, lifting his body slightly.

“Kris, what—“

“Don’t.” He stared up at Adam. “I’ve got you.” He slid one hand over Adam’s chest, scraping a nail over his nipple. “I’ve got you,” he repeated.

Adam pressed his head back against the bed, concentrating on the feel of Kris on top of him and fighting not to thrust up against him. Damn it, he should have taken his pants off earlier and then he’d be able to feel the slide of Kris’ dick against his.

Almost as if he could hear Adam’s thoughts, Kris began working his way down Adam’s body, his hands fumbling a bit as he opened Adam’s jeans and began to tug them off. Adam groaned as the denim dragged over his already sensitive skin.

“Fuck.”

Kris paused once he’d dropped the jeans on the floor and looked up at Adam through his eyelashes. “Maybe, if you’re up for it later.”

He settled himself between Adam’s legs and looked down, taking a deep breath. He only hesitated a few moments before he was leaning down and licking up the underside of Adam’s cock. Adam swore, his hands clenching into fists.

One hand stroked his thigh as the other wrapped around the base of his cock and Kris wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked lightly before lowering his head to take more of Adam into his mouth.

Adam felt his breath come faster each time Kris took more of him and briefly the thought crossed his mind that this shouldn’t be the case if it were Kris’ first time giving a guy a blow job. His hands twisted in the sheets again for an entirely different reason as he suddenly wanted to find the faceless bastard that Kris had done this to and beat him for having this first.

Kris hummed lightly and the vibrations distracted Adam as it felt like they were shooting through his entire body. He moaned in protest when Kris pulled back but it was only for a moment as Kris sucked in a breath and suddenly Adam was wrapped up in wet heat once more.

The scrape of Kris’ teeth along his skin was enough to have Adam shouting as he came, his hips instinctively thrusting up. Kris pulled back quickly so that his lips were only wrapped around the tip once more and swallowed as much as he could before he had to pull back, breathing heavily and coughing slightly.

Adam reached down, gripping Kris’ shoulder as Kris stroked him a few more times before he pulled back and climbed up so that he was face to face with Adam.

Adam sucked in a breath when he saw that Kris had gotten come on his cheek when he’d pulled away and he didn’t even pause as he leaned up and licked it off, causing Kris to groan.

“That wasn’t your first time,” he said and he could’ve cursed the fact that he seemed to have lost the filter that kept him from ruining moments like this.

Kris flushed again and looked down, tracing a pattern over Adam’s skin with his fingers. “I...I practiced.” When Adam tensed, Kris’ eyes widened and he looked up. “No, not like that. Not on, you know, other guys.”

“Then how?”

If anything, Kris seemed to get redder. “A banana.”

Adam stared at Kris for a few moments and then burst out laughing, turning them so that they were face to face as his shoulders shook. After a bit, he felt more than heard Kris join him. He looked up and grinned at the sight of Kris laughing, eyes bright and suddenly, all he wanted was to stay here, just like this, always.

The feeling came out of nowhere and Adam jerked back, panic filling him.

Always. Always was the same thing as forever and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d wanted forever.

“Adam?” Kris frowned, pushing himself up slightly.

“Shit,” he muttered. “Shit, I have to go.” He looked up and saw the way Kris’ eyebrows shot up. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I have to go.” He rolled off the bed, grabbing his jeans as he did so, shoving his legs in them and pulling them up. He glanced back as he yanked his shirt over his head and he couldn’t stop himself from pressing one knee into the mattress and leaning forward, pressing a kiss to lips that shone slightly from spit and come.

He pushed back, grabbing his boots and shoving his boots on.

“Adam, what are you doing?” Kris asked, leaning forward.

“I just—“ Adam swallowed, trying to think. “I forgot, I forgot that I didn’t have the day off the way I thought. I have to go.” He winced at the excuse and was grateful Kris couldn’t see his face. “I’ll see you, okay?” He forced himself not to look back again as he practically ran out of the house.

He sucked in a breath as he unlocked the car, climbing in and pulling his phone out. As he pulled out of the driveway, Adam was already dialing a number from memory.

“Hey there, Sparkles!”

Adam let out a shaky breath at Brad’s greeting. “I just almost slept with Kris,” he said.

Brad’s voice went from playful to serious. “I’ll be at your place in thirty minutes. I need to stop and get something you’ll need first.”

“Okay.” Adam tightened his grip on his phone. “Okay.” He hung up and dropped the phone to the seat.

He was so fucked.


End file.
